Izaya's Alliance
Izaya's Alliance is a group that formed a temporary alliance in order to get back against several people and groups, primarily the Dollars. Members *Izaya Orihara - de facto leader of the group *Namie Yagiri - Izaya's secretary and right hand *Mikage Sharaku *Ran Izumii *Haruna Niekawa *Slon *Kine *Manami Mamiya *Dragon Zombie *Nakura - acts as a fake Izaya History The group was formulated by Izaya after his stabbing. While it is unknown how he recruited the majority of them, he got Haruna involved by promising to bring her to Takashi. Slon joined to keep tabs on Izaya as he was hired to by the Awakusu. Izaya's first act as leader was to invite the entire alliance to hotpot. When Izaya was kidnapped by Amphisbaena, Earthworm vaguely tortured him while keeping his head in a bag, during this time, he refused to speak. This was interrupted by Shijima arriving with Heaven's Slave and both leaders abruptly getting a phonemail from the same person. The caller- while using a voice modifier- mocked them and suggested that Izaya was not their captive. They attempted to remove the bag from their captive's head, and revealed Izaya was indeed kidnapped. Immediately, the rest of the alliance attacked, allowing Izaya to sit back and watch. Haruna used Saika to control the Amphisbaena members, preventing them from aiding Earthworm. Ran attempted to rape Earthworm, though Mikage prevented him. Afterwards, Haruna asks see Takashi and fails to possess Izaya. Celty later met with Izaya and commented on him hiring Dragon Zombie. Izaya simply replied that he recruited the gang to act as his bodyguards and run errands. After figuring out info on Kasane Kujiragi, Izaya had Haruna's Saika children kill off the fake Yodogiris. However, a possessed Slon attacked and captured him soon after. Some Dragon Zombie members attempted to stop Slon, but were knocked out. Kine watched as Slon drove off and alerted Mikage. Kine and Mikage track Slon to one of Kujiragi's hideouts and quickly knock him out. Kine notes that he was easy to take out due to being controlled by Saika. He then calls out Izaya for pretending to be unconscious and the latter gets up and orders them to wait for Kujiragi. The remnants of Izaya's group wait in vain for Kujiragi, who did not show. Kine then tells Izaya to go to the hospital to get checked out for injuries, which Izaya laughs off but goes along with it. Mikage remarks that no one is following Izaya's orders and Kine tells her she shouldn't be working for him. Manami approaches Haruna to obtain Celty's head, which the latter had in her possession. She gives Manami the head, who immediately goes outside and throws it into a bush to mess with Izaya. It is then taken into custody by the police and Haruna leaves the alliance to pursue Anri's Saika. Izaya meets in his apartment with Mikage and Kine as he plays with tarot cards and boardgames while monologuing. He has Dragon Zombie keep an eye on the situation with Kujiragi and Celty. Kine chastises Izaya for breaking his toys and Mikage yells at him for messing with everyone and questions why he still seems happy if almost his entire group has left. Izaya then takes her with him as he leaves. Izaya has Mikage stand guard for him to prevent interference while he tries to kill Shizuo. She fights Kujiragi and Vorona until the two decide to stop and Vorona leaves to find Shizuo. Manami hacks Izaya's computer and copies his entire hard drive to give to Yodogiri. However, as she arrives at the apartment, she encounters an injured Shinra and helps him. She asks him about what hurts Izaya. Izaya is badly beaten by Shizuo and stabbed by Vorona, however isn't killed thanks to Simon. Izaya reawakens in a car being driven by Kine. It is revealed Manami took him to the car so that she would be around to see him die. Izaya is told they are going to see an underground doctor and says that it's fine as long as it isn't in the city so Shizuo won't be anywhere near Izaya's deathbed. It is confirmed in the Izaya Orihara spin-off that Izaya has had contact with Manami, Mikage and Kine.Category:Groups and Organizations